Dragon Tears
by 7DarkAngel
Summary: Natsu has never cried before. So Gray decides to host a competition where the guild members try to make Natsu cry.
1. The competition

**A/N I know Natsu has actually cried before but for the purpose of this story, pretend he hasn't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters**

* * *

"Minna! Listen up!" Gray shouted from the guild's stage.

For the first time in about a year, the whole guild was silent. They turned their heads in his direction and focused their gaze on Gray.

Gray took a deep breath. "As you all know, Natsu has NEVER shed tears before. And I think it is about time that Natsu should show his emotional side."

"That's right!" Elfman shouted punching the air. "He needs to show the emotions of a man!"

The guild burst into cheers of agreement. Natsu was the one member of Fairy Tail that they could not possibly imagine crying.

"So," Gray said above the noise of the guild. "Over the next few weeks, we are having a competition to see who can make Natsu cry first. Master has volunteered to provide the prize for the event which is this!" Gray held up two tickets. "A trip for two to a tropical island."

The crowd erupted in cheers once again.

"I might get to go on a date with Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed delightfully.

"Charle!" Happy said dreamily. His eyes lit up with a million shining stars.

"A tropical island with Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy said together delightfully. They began to dance around Levy until she told them off for interrupting her book.

However Wendy had doubts about the whole event. "We really shouldn't do this," Wendy said to Charle. "I don't want to hurt Natsu. I don't want others to hurt Natsu."

"It's ok Wendy. Natsu is strong. You don't have to make him cry," Charle told her.

"But," Wendy protested, "I want those tickets!"

"Both of them? But who would you go with? You can't invite me. I don't want to go to a tropical island."

Wendy smiled secretively. "I'll get those tickets!"

"Good luck everyone!" Master said. He chuckled to himself ready to be entertained by his guild.

* * *

**A/N Yeah this chapter is kind of boring and short. But I have some great ideas for the other chapters :)**

**R&R!**


	2. Happy: Food

**A/N I haven't yet watched season 4 of Fairy Tail so don't expect any characters passed season 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Natsu! I cooked a fish for you!" Happy said displaying a very large fish on an even larger plate. He held the dish up to Natsu and struggled under the weight. Happy's secret plan was about to unfold.

"Ooooh!" Natsu said excitedly, "Is this for me Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said. Natsu reached down to take the plate from Happy and placed it on the table. Happy breathed a sigh of exhaustion and rubbed his aching arms. But the pain would be worth it if he got those tickets.

"Ooh! Thanks Happy! Itadakimasu!" Natsu said clapping his hands together. He then ripped open the fish and started eating greedily with his fingers. Natsu then looked up with a big grin. "It's hot and spicy! Wow I didn't know you could cook, Happy. This is really good!"

Happy shrugged with his head bent low. He felt a tiny bit of warmth in his heart from the compliment but on the outside, he was sad. He had put in over a hundred chillies and Natsu didn't seem to notice much. Happy looked at his nakama's face and watched him stuff himself full of chilli fish. Happy sighed. A fire dragon slayer obviously didn't mind hot food. It was probably just like eating fire.

"Would you like a drink to accompany your meal?" Happy asked in a very waiter-like tone.

"Ok," Natsu replied, his mouth full of fish.

Happy flew over to the bar and picked up the drink he had prepared earlier with the help from Mirajane. She winked at him as he picked up the drink. Happy smiled and flew back over to Natsu.

"Voila!" said Happy.

"Arigato," Natsu replied taking the drink. He stared into the glass and watched several bubbles pop in the cloudy mixture. "What did you put in this?"

"Happy's secret recipe!"

"Is it poisonous?"

"NO!" Happy said with aghast. He would never dream of killing Natsu. Trying to make him cry was hard enough for Happy. But he did want those tickets.

Happy watched as Natsu gulped down the contents of the glass. His nakama's expression turned from delightful to a slightly sickly colour. Natsu spluttered out half of the drink, drenching Happy in sticky liquid.

"How is it?" Happy asked. Before waiting for an answer, he licked a bit off his paw and grimaced. Lemons and salt were extremely tart! Even though Happy had only had a taste, tears were coming to his eyes already. He wondered how Natsu could possibly drink a glass and not show any signs of tears.

"This is disgusting Happy! Natsu said honestly. Natsu tossed the glass aside and continued to eat the fish.

Happy sighed. At least Natsu had enjoyed the fish. Even if he hadn't cried, Happy's cooking skills had been complimented.

"I feel all fired up now! Come on! Let's go fight Erza." Natsu said jumping out of his seat. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, his mood instantly cheering up.

Although Happy had planned on making Natsu cry, he had made his friend happy. And although Happy desperately wanted those tickets, it was much more satisfying to cheer his nakama up than make him cry. Happy grinned and flew off after Natsu to find Erza.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is a little short but I'm not good at writing long things.**

**Lemonade and salt is a really interesting flavour... I've had it before with two of my friends. Wouldn't recommend it.**

**Although I've said I have lots of ideas, more would be very helpful! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and if I knew how to reply to them I would. They made me very happy.**


	3. Gray and Juvia: A proposal

**A/N This chapter is all about Gruvia! Just warning everyone who is against the GrayxJuvia pairing. But personally, I love this chapter. It also hints at NaLu. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him.

"Mmm..." he replied.

She leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. He blushed but nodded to her. Juvia smiled happily, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"I'm bored," Natsu complained to no one in particular. He stirred his spoon round in his cup and watched the liquid swirl around it.

"Let's go get a job," Happy decided.

"I guess we should."

Natsu and Happy walked up to the request board and looked at the many requests. The board seemed surprisingly full today. Nobody seemed to be taking any jobs lately. Many of the jobs were just capturing villains or retrieving valuable treasure from inaccessible caves.

"How about this one?" Happy said pointing to one. It was a request to find someone's missing goldfish.

Natsu frowned, "Nah. Besides, you'd just eat the fish."

"Oh. I suppose I would."

They continued to browse the request board until Natsu spotted a small note tucked under a 'wanted' poster. He unfolded the blue piece of paper and read:

_Natsu - Meet me by the tree outside the guild tonight.  
_  
Happy looked over Natsu's shoulder. "Who's it from?"

"Lucy..." Natsu breathed under his breath. It was the first name that came to his mind. What happened if she wanted to go on a date with him by moonlight? But she could have at least told him in person instead of going to the trouble of writing a note and hiding it in the request board. He frowned. Lucy wasn't afraid of him, was she?

"Lucy?" Happy was just as puzzled as Natsu was.

"No," Natsu said louder. "I don't know."

"Oh."

But Natsu went to the tree at night, curious to see just who wrote the note.

* * *

Natsu walked in the cold moonlight looking for the person who had written the note. He sat down under the magnificent tree and waited.

Shadows crept up around him and left. The scene was the perfect place for a horror movie, but Natsu didn't feel scared at all. He felt surprisingly calm and relaxed. But if Lucy turned up, he would start to feel nervous. Every time he was around her, he felt slightly uneasy.

But no one showed up. Natsu sighed and picked a large white lily. He began to tear the petals off one by one. "Someone will come, someone will not," he muttered. He turned the delicate flower round in his fingers. It was so fragile, yet beautiful. When he finally reached the last petal, he uttered the words, "Someone will come."

And someone did. Natsu heard soft voices coming from behind him. He peered round the tree and saw Juvia and Gray, silhouetted under the moon.

Gray kneeled down to Juvia and produced a flower made of ice in his hand. He bowed and placed it in her slender fingers. Gray gazed up to Juvia with deep black eyes and said silkily, "Juvia, my love, will you marry me?"

Natsu gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Gray proposing to Juvia? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Gray must have been under a spell. There was no chance that Gray would ever propose to Juvia. Natsu was just about to punch Gray in the face telling him to snap out of it when Juvia unexpectedly responded.

"I'm sorry Gray," Juvia replied sheepishly. She turned away with glistening tears flowing from her eyes. "But, there is somebody that I already love." Juvia threw the ice rose down in disgust. It shattered into a thousand pieces at Gray's feet.

Gray nodded and looked down at the rose. His black hair covered his eyes, hiding his saddened face. He picked up a shard of ice and cradled it in his hand.

"Juvia!" he called to get her attention. There was desperation in his voice.

"Yes?" Juvia spun back around to look at him. Their eyes connected with each other for a brief second before Gray bent his head to look at his feet.

"I've only ever had eyes for you. You must know that. Every time I look at you, I get this pounding in my chest. My heart flutters every time your eyes find mine. Juvia, I can't express my love for you in words. I can only," Gray paused dramatically. He reached out for Juvia's hand and kissed it softly. "Express them in actions."

Natsu's mind was practically screaming inside his head. His brain did not know how to reacdt. Gray had never shown any kind of admiration towards, Juvia until tonight. But all of a sudden, he had come out and proposed to her by moonlight. And he had kissed her! Even after Juvia had turned him down for another guy. Natsu watched as Juvia blushed furiously.

To Natsu's surprise, she cried out,"I'm so sorry Gray-sama. I know that this was just acting but I can't take it anymore!" Juvia sobbed on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "I don't have anyone else I like. I hate lying to you Gray-sama!"

Gray nodded and hugged the crying Juvia. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Natsu watched. But I think he is more horrified than emotional. I'm sorry too Juvia. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any use to you."

To Natsu, it looked like Gray was telling Juvia how much he loved her. His mouth was almost touching her ear and she relaxed to his words.

Juvia closed her eyes and snuggled up next to Gray. She touched the back of her hand, where Gray had kissed her and smiled. She could feel her heart flutter at the memory of the kiss. She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind. Her first kiss had been from her true love. A kiss on her hand by her sweet heart will always be a million times better than a date with him. She didn't need those tickets, now she had a treasured kiss on her hand.

* * *

**A/N More ideas would be wonderful! (I already know how it ends and there are no character deaths. Don't worry) I love your reviews. :)**

**Updates will be really random. But I will try for at least once a week. :)**


	4. Gajeel: Ghost story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

The wizards of Fairy Tail were gathered outside around a large bonfire. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky and an owl swooped overhead. They sat quietly in the ominous atmosphere and listened to the fire eerily crackling. Several members were toasting marshmallows in the fire while others were asleep. Then Gajeel spoke.

"Has anyone heard the story about the mirror in the Fairy Tail dorms?"

A few wizards shook their heads but most of them looked blankly at Gajeel.

"Well," he began. "I was in the bathroom one night and I was brushing my teeth. The lights in the room were dim the moonlight streamed in. When I finished brushing my teeth, I looked into the mirror. And in the mirror," Gajeel paused dramatically. "Was my perfect reflection."

A few people in the audience groaned quietly.

"Lame," said Gray yawning

Happy was scared already. He clung onto Charle in fear. His lip trembled as he gripped her tighter. "This is so scary!" he whimpered.

"Happy, everyone sees their reflection in the mirror. How can that be scary?" Charle rolled her eyes at Happy.

"But!" Gajeel continued. "I then heard a knock on the door. I crept across the bathroom floor and placed my hand on the knob. I turned the handle slowly and pushed open the door-"

"Agh!" Happy screamed. He covered his ears with his paws and closed his eyes tightly. Charle patted him on the back telling him it would be alright.

Gajeel then said, "I pushed open the door, and saw that there was nobody outside. I peered around and checked both directions, but no one could be seen. Only a couple of sunflower seeds on the ground. So I closed the door and returned to the mirror. And that was when I saw it. The most horrifying thing I have seen in my entire life. As I looked at the mirror, I shook in fear and felt tingles all over my skin."

The whole guild now had their eyes on Gajeel. Their chests tightened in the suspense. Several wizards had their arms around in each other in fear.

Gajeel cleared his throat. "In the mirror, I saw-"

"You're reflection!" Someone called out. It was Natsu's voice. He tried to hide his laugh and slapped his knees.

"Urusai! Let me tell the story. And what I saw in the mirror, wasn't just my reflection. I saw, on the very tip of my nose, a pimple."

Several wizards turned away, trying to stop themselves from laughing. Others stared blankly at Gajeel before finally realising that he had said something. But quite a number of Fairy Tail, were chilled to their bones. They trembled in their seats or hugged each other.

Happy still had his ears covered and his eyes squeezed close. Even though he had blocked his ears, he had still heard every word Gajeel had said. Charle was sill trying to calm the shaking cat down but had no luck.

Natsu couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He let a roll of laughter pour out from his stomach and until his sides hurt. But his eyes were only bright and not shiny from tears. Even though he had laughed until he was sore, he had not shed any tears.

"Are you scared, Levy?" Gajeel asked her quietly.

"No-o," she stammered. Gajeel put her arm around her, comfortingly.

"It's alright, I'm here." Gajeel breathed into her ear softly.

"That's the whole problem." Levy grumbled.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Gajeel and Levy in this chapter!**

**I love your reviews everyone. More ideas would be helpful and I will try to add some of your ideas in soon. :)**


	5. Erza: Blood

**A/N This chapter is a bit weird... but I think it pretty cool. NatsuxErza in this chapter. Sorry! But there will be NatsuxLucy next chapter and for the rest of the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Natsu blinked open his eyes rapidly. When he finally focused his eyes to the bright light, he found himself face to face with an evil looking Erza Scarlet. She held her sword poised above Natsu's neck. She let it pierce his skin letting a trickle of his thick red blood stream out.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Natsu asked her frightened.

She gave him a playful smile. Her sword licked its way across Natsu's neck letting a stream of red blood lie in its path.

Natsu held his breath as he watched Erza's face as she carved into his skin with her sword. "What the Hell is wrong with you Erza?" he gasped.

Erza put a slender finger to her lips and watched interested, as Natsu struggled under her sword.

"Erza..." Natsu trailed off. His nakama had never been like this before. Erza never hurt her friends on purpose without their permission first. Natsu bit his lip and clenched his fits together. He felt her sharp cold sword against his neck and his warm blood trickling down his throat.

Erza lifted the sword off his neck and licked the edge of it. She closed her eyes and lavished the metallic taste of it. She licked her lips and gave Natsu another flirtatious smile.

Natsu sat up and grabbed Erza by her collar. She blinked and opened her eyes wide. Natsu cried out,"I don't want to see you like this. If you are doing this for fun or attention I don't care. Just stop acting like this."

Erza stared at Natsu with shock. He was literally begging her to stop. His eyes were pleading her so desperately, that she couldn't help but give up.

Erza dropped her sword which clattered on the ground beside her. She put her arm around Natsu and pulled him in for a hug. She let his sticky blood from the wound she made entangle with her hair. Erza sobbed into Natsu's shoulder and said quietly,"I'm sorry. Natsu."

Natsu hesitantly put his arm around her back and pulled her in. He let her weep onto his shoulder and felt her cold tears splash onto his shirt. "I understand." he replied.

_You don't_, Erza thought. She would never tell him that she hurt him on purpose just because she wanted to get some tickets. Her actions were unforgivable. She gripped Natsu's shirt tighter and held him tight.

"Natsu, I promise I will never hurt you again. I'm so sorry." Erza apologised.

"It's ok. I'm not in any pain. All actions have a reason and a consequence. And sometimes neither of them are good things," Natsu said to her.

Erza smiled happily as she reflected on Natsu's words. He was right. He always knew what to say to her when she was upset. She let Natsu go and brushed the tears off on the back of her hand.

"Sayonara, Natsu," Erza said between the tears.

"Where are you going?"

"To act for a good reason. I'm going to make someone happy."

"Cheer yourself up first though."

Erza laughed lightly. "Don't worry. You have already made me happy."


	6. Gray and guild: Humiliation

**A/N Sorry everyone! I have been rather lazy. This quote from the Fairy Tail manga completely ruined my motivation "A guild that would make its nakama cry.. That's not a guild at all." - Natsu Dragneel. However I am still going to continue! Hopefully I will update sooner.**

**I don't like this chapter much but there are some good parts in it so I uploaded it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray yelled while running. He ran up behind Natsu and jumped onto Natsu's back. Gray flung a rope around Natsu's waist and pulled it tight.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu asked shocked. His arms were tied to his side and someone had tied has ankles and legs together too.

Gray slid off Natsu's back and tied a gag on him. He placed his hands on his nakama's shoulders and leaned close to Natsu's ear. "Surprise," he said mysteriously.

Natsu struggled under Gray's grip and bit into his gag, irritated. Before he knew what was happening to him, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and fell unconscious.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, he found himself lying, unbound in a dark, dusty place. He rubbed his swollen wrists and ankles. Natsu pushed himself off the wooden floor and stretched his back. He then realised, he wasn't wearing any trousers. Instead he was wearing a dress. He fingered the hem of the dress which ended well above the knees. His collar was lower than he expected it to be and was in a V-shape. "Curse you, Gray." he muttered angrily. But he couldn't take the dress off or he would be naked. There wasn't anyone else in the room however Natsu still disliked the idea of stripping naked.

Natsu stood up slowly and blinked a few times. His skirt flapped around his thighs irritably. Natsu then noticed that he was wearing heels instead of his normal flat soled shoes. They were tied tight around his ankles and cut into his skin. Natsu kicked them off and heard them hit the wall at the other side of the small room.

A voice then called out from behind him. "Are you awake in their?" Gray asked.

"No." Natsu replied.

"Well, I'm coming in." Gray declared. He pushed open the doors dramatically and let a stream of light filter in.

Natsu shielded his face with his eyes. The sudden brightness made him feel a little uneasy. Gray grabbed Natsu's wrist and led him quickly out of the room. "Hey, where are your shoes?" Gray asked as he dragged Natsu along the corridor.

"I dunno."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You took them off didn't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, we shan't go back now. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Wait, what?" Natsu pulled away from Gray. He stood up straight to face Gray.

"They're waiting for you. Come on! Let's go," Gray reached out for Natsu's wrist again but Natsu slapped him.

"No. Tell me what is going on first." he demanded

Gray hesitated for a second. He couldn't tell Natsu about the competition. But he somehow had to lead Natsu onto the guild stage where everyone was waiting.

"Lucy..." Gray said. It was the only word that could get Natsu's attention. Her name could make Natsu easily stop in his tracks. Such a small word had a large effect on Natsu's mind.

"Lucy? What does Lucy have to do with this?" Natsu asked. He was fighting anymore. He was just curious.

"Agh-" Gray stammered. "Lucy wanted to see you in a dress. She said it would give her an idea for her story." Gray hastily made up the excuse on the spot. "Lucy said she needed to see what would happen if a guy cross-dressed in front of a crowd."

"Oh." Natsu accepted the explanation. "But why me?"

"Because she knew you wouldn't mind as much as the rest of us." Gray said simply.

"I see."

"Come on! Let's go." Gray said feeling relieved that Natus had bought his story so easily.

"Ok," Natsu said. He ran after Gray. If this was for Lucy, then it was alright.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail. We will now be having a very special guest perform for us. Please welcome him to the stage. It is the one and only Natsu Dragneel!" Gray announced on the guild stage. He waved his hands to where Natsu was waiting behind the curtains.

Natsu brushed the fabric to the side. He looked out into the audience and saw several guild members turn their heads in his direction. He pulled his head back and bit his lip. Natsu was still unsure about the idea of wearing a dress in front of the whole guild. But it _was_for Lucy...

He pulled the curtain back once again and stepped out. He resisted looking at the faces of his fellow nakama until he was centre stage. As he walked across the stage, he could here snickers from the audience. Natsu tried to ignore them. The snickers then turned into outrageous comments.

"Natsu is wearing a dress!" someone giggled.

"Wow. What a low-cut dress!" Another replied.

"The Salamander with make-up!" More shouts came out from the audience.

Natsu bit his lip. He could taste the strawberry flavored lipstick someone had applied to his lips. He didn't want to imagine what they had done to the rest of his face.

The wizards of Fairy Tail stared at Natsu. Their eyes were full of laughter and mock. Natsu scanned everyone's faces. They all seemed to show the same annoying happiness. The same look was on all of there faces. But in the corner of the room, there was one face that didn't show any pleasure. That face was Lucy's.

Lucy was looking at the ground with her arms folded across her chest. She had only turned up to the guild that day because the others had dragged her along. She didn't want to humiliate Natsu. Lucy didn't want to hurt him just for some stupid competition.

Natsu focused his attention on her for longer than necessary. It was hard to believe that she would have wanted him to dress up like a 'girl' for her story. But it was even harder to believe such a story when she looked so lonely and depressed.

Gray leaned casually on the podium. "So, everyone! What shall we get Natsu to do?"

"Dance!" someone yelled.

"Alright," Gray said. "And if you don't, we will chain you outside the guild so everyone can see you in that dress."

Natsu scowled. He could easily escape from such a punishment but then he would seem like a coward, a chicken. And he didn't want to be seen as weak in front of the guild.

But this was an event that he had been forced into. If he continued with the performance like Gray asked him to, Natsu would also be considered weak as he was following orders. And that would mean that he was weaker than Gray.

Seeing as Lucy wasn't interested in the whole performance, the best option would be the second one, to leave. But there was one more option Natsu could consider. And he did consider it, and chose it.

* * *

Someone screamed. The guild was sent into a mass of confusion..

On the stage, Natsu had stripped to almost naked. But it wasn't Natsu who had stripped. It was Gray.

"Haha! I fooled you all didn't I?" Natsu grinned delighted as he ripped off a wig resembling Gray's hair.

"I hate you Natsu," Gray spat furiously.

"I know," Natsu replied evilly.

(An hour before, behind the guild's stage)

"Alright, Gray. I know that there is something going on. And you better tell me what it is," Natsu said grabbing Gray by the collar.

"What makes you think that?" Gray asked innocently.

"Well what do you think? Over the past couple of weeks I have had to endure all these annoying and random acts of insanity while the rest of the guild seems to be living a normal, peaceful life. Why is it just me?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe it's because you have done something that the guild wants to rebel against?"

"Gray. You are hiding something. Tell me what it is," Natsu demanded. He hated feeling in the dark zone where he never knew what was happening. It irritated the Hell out of him.

"Or what?"

Natsu thought for a moment. He then leant across Gray's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Or you can swap positions with me. Play the game that I was about to play. You can be the one in a dress."

Gray bit his lip. There was no way he could let Natsu find out about the competition. However being humiliated in front of the guild would be almost as bad. "Well what about Lucy? What will she think, if I appear instead of you?"

"Oh don't worry," Natsu said sneakily. "There are some wigs in the storeroom. _Wigs of your hair and my hair._I'll pretend to be you and you can pretend to be me."

Gray nodded slowly. Agreeing to Natsu's deal could be the worst mistake of his life. It could lower his status in the guild. However it would be worth it for the tickets.

Natsu laughed evilly. "There must be a big secret for you to agree to this."

_You bet_, Gray thought.

* * *

"Gray-sama was wearing a dress!" Juvia exclaimed delightedly to those around her. Most of the guild had already left the guild by that time and Juvia ended up talking to herself.

The wizards of Fairy Tail didn't know what to say. They had all excepted to see Natsu in a dress and make fun of him. However it was Gray they saw in the dress; the organiser of the competition and event was now in the position where Natsu should have been.

"Well that concludes today's event!" Gray said hastily rapping it up. He shot another devilish glare in Natsu's direction before heading back behind the curtain.

Natsu followed him and slapped him on the back. "Well that was fun!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Only for some people," Gray spat.

_Not for others_, Natsu thought thinking of Lucy's miserable face throughout the event.

From the audience, a single blonde haired girl fled far from the guild. She ran outside into the sunshine and breathed a sigh of relief. She should never have doubted Natsu for being weak. He was smarter than she thought. Natsu was as cunning as the rest of the guild in his own unique way.

* * *

**A/N This is kind of a turning point chapter but I don't think it is at the halfway point yet.**


End file.
